Bendito Error
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: No es bueno jusgar por las apariencias, nunca sabes que tipo de habilidades tiene la gente que tanto juzgas. LIME... LeeSaku... tiene un ChoIno mencionado. One Shot... Humor Negro


A los 25 años de edad Sakura Haruno, estaba harta de ser el objeto de devoción de todos los hombres de Konoha, la chica que según ellos "estaba mas buena que el pan tostado", la que sabia como levantarle el "animo" a cualquiera, la chica mas solicitada de la maldita aldea. Ellos no se daban cuenta, pero la mayoría de las mujeres en Konoha la odiaban por eso mismo y la hacían ver como un inútil por el pequeño hecho de que ella era la protagonista de los sueños húmedos de toda la población masculina de Konoha.

"¡Sakura chan!"

"¡NO, hoy no!"

Pero había un hombre que la hacia perder los estribos mas rápido que cualquier otro en toda la aldea… no, no es Naruto… es un hombre que tiene la ilusa idea de que una chica como ella se fijara algún día en un tipo feo, larguirucho, flaco y con actitud de niñita, como él.

"¡Sakura chan, flor de cerezo!"

"Lee… por favor, vete, déjame en paz"- dijo Sakura en susurros.

En medio de la oscuridad, Sakura se encontraba rezando con lo que parecía ser un rosario en sus manos. Los gritos de Lee y sus "cumplidos" podían escucharse cerca, muy cerca. Sakura sudo al escuchar unas pisadas que se estaban acercando, sujeto el rosario con mas fuerza y con los ojos cerrados se puso a rezar aun mas enérgicamente.

"¿Sakura chan?"

Un destello de luz cegó a Sakura, la cual pego un grito de terror y coloco sus manos delante de su rostro.

"¿Qué hacías metida en ese basurero?"

"Nada Lee, jajaja… nada"

La respuesta, es esconderse de su acosador numero uno en todo el mundo. Lee sonrio un poco ayudo a Sakura a salir del basurero, la cual acepto la ayuda a regaña dientes, esto se estaba volviendo bastante molesto, en un principio, Sakura considero a Lee como un chico tierno y lindo, mas no guapo y atractivo, como lo es Sasuke, por asi decirlo, Lee no es el tipo con el que tendrías fantasías o mucho menos con el que saldrías, parece un aborto mal hecho.

"¡Sakura chan, te invito a salir en una cita romántica, dame una oportunidad, solo una y te demostrare que te puedo complacer en cualquier capricho que tengas!"

"Mira Lee… eres un chico bastante simpático, pero te lo voy a decir por millonésima vez… ¡No eres mi tipo!"

"¡Por favor, Sakura chan!"

"¡No!"

Sakura le dio la espalda y con un tono decidido, abandono el callejón en el que estaban. Y así son todos los días de Sakura Haruno, si no es con el idiota del pueblo (Naruto), con el antisocial rechazado (Sai), con el que de seguro esta escondiendo su lepra con una mascara (Kakashi) es con el hiperactivo fármaco dependiente por excelencia de Konoha (Lee). Su vida estaba plagada con hombres incompetentes que no le hacían ni "chis" en el estomago, no como con el fabuloso Sasuke que hacia que sintiera ganas de derretirse de solo verlo.

"¡AAAAA, maldito Orochimaru, me lo tenia que hacer Gay!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un bar durante la noche. Sakura tenía una jarra de cerveza en su mano y estaba recostada a la barra. Trataba de olvidar esa pena de color verde y espesas cejas que tenia que aguantar todos los santos días de su mísera vida, gritando, saltando, corriendo, cantando…

"¡No lo soporto!"...- grito Sakura-… _"¡Sakura chan, mira lo que hago… Sakura chan, miro esto, aquello, lo otro!"_… ¡AAAA, porque no te come un tiburón y me dejas en paz!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto:

**"_Soy el rey de la mar, Tiburón, el que te come a besos"_**

Kisame apago su grabadora, bajo su revista porno (que de hecho era una National Geographic especial de Tiburones) y miro al cielo. Zetsu lo miro extrañado y le pregunto:

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Mmm… tengo antojo de cejotas"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso con Sakura:

La pelirrosa que desafiaba las leyes de la genética, tomo el ultimo sorbo de su cerveza y se dedico a mirar el televisor del bar y a comerse los maníes que el bar tender había puesto delante de ella. De repente, se escucho un sonido, era un aplauso. Sakura miro a su derecha y noto que Ino estaba ahí, aplaudiéndole con mucha fuerza y con una mueca burlona en su rostro.

"¿Qué quieres Ino puerca?"

"Vaya… ¿que forma de saludar es esa?"

"La que tu te mereces… cerda"

"A ya veo… ¿entonces no querrás que te diga como deshacerte de ese acosador tuyo?"

Sakura puso sus ojos verdes mas grandes que nunca había puesto en toda su vida, parecían dos enormes platos soperos, sujeto a Ino del cuello y con un arrebato de fuerza sobre humana, la azoto contra la barra y grito a los cuatro vientos.

"¡Daria lo que fuera por quitarme a ese estorbo, así que empieza a hablar o no respondo!"

"¡Tranquila, tranquila, Dios!"

Ino se soltó del agarre de la muerte de Sakura y se dedico a limpiarse la ropa, después se miro al espejo y reviso que no estuviera muy despeinada.

"Bien, lo que debes hacer es simple… dale lo que quiere"

"¡¿Qué?!"

El grito de Sakura fue tan poderoso que se escucho en toda Konoha con un eco que podría destruir ciudades enteras (claro Black Bolt). Ino solo sonrio aun mas fuerte, la cara de estupefacta que tenia Sakura era algo descomunalmente cómico.

"Ofrecele algo que todo chico quiere de su pretendiente…"

"…¡Yo no soy su pretendiente, maldita sea!..."

"… dale una noche ardiente y llena de sudor"

La cara que puso Sakura fue una en un millón, no es que no lo hubiese hecho antes, pero pedirle algo tan poco decoroso como eso… no, no iba romperle el corazón a Lee de una manera tan cruel.

"No Ino, esta mal, por mas molesto que sea, sigue siendo Lee"

"¡o vamos!... es solo un perdedor y los perdedores no son gente, además te viene acosando desde que tenias 13 años, ya estas bastante grandecita para aguantarle porquerías… ¿o no?"

La pelirrosa medito nuevamente las palabras de Ino, en efecto Lee era una molestia mas grande que un viaje al dentista, pero tampoco era un tipo desagradable, no era como cierto desgraciado desgraciado que trato de matarla despues de tres años de ausencia, pero claro, un desgraciado bastante atractivo.

"Si no hay de otra"

"jaja… lo sabia, yo hare lo mismo con Choji ..."- dijo Ino con un dejo de orgullo- "…¡ahora ve para halla y deja que te huela el estrógeno!"

Sakura se puso de pie y justo cuando dio un paso… cayó en el suelo.

"Pero primero deja que se te pase la borrachera"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee estaba corriendo por la aldea con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cabe decir se veía como un idiota muy feliz. Se detuvo en una banca del parque llevaba puesto un traje entero negro, con una florecita rosa en su pecho y un ramo de flores en su mano derecha.

"Sakura chan, no puedo esperar a oler tu adorable aroma a fresa silvestre…"- se pone de pie y grita a los cuatro vientos- "… ¡Mi adorada Sakura chan, acepto a ir en una cita conmigo!"

Todas las personas del parque se quedaron mirando al sociópata que se habia puesto a gritar como loco su amor por Sakura Haruno.

"Vaya, por fin le dio alas"- dijo Neji a lo lejos con una enorme gota bajando por su cabeza.

"Estoy feliz por él"- respondió TenTen sonriendo con una gota en la nuca.

De repente una mano tomo la de Lee y el cejotaz levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una mujer encapuchada, completamente cubierta por una gabardina blanca. Lee se rasco la cabeza y miro confundido a esa chica, lo único que podía ver era su boca pintada de rojo carmesí.

"Hola Lee kun"

"¿Sakura chan?"

Sakura tomo a Lee de la mano y lo obligo a correr junto con ella hasta un gran edificio, una vez ahí, pidió un cuarto y lo metió de un empujon. Lee se veía nervioso, muy nervioso… ¿Qué estaba haciendo su flor de cerezo?

"¿Sakura Chan?... ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Jejeje"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varias horas antes. Sakura estaba buscando algo en el basurero de la aldea y encontró justamente lo que necesitaba… un gigantesco pescado del tamaño de un hombre adulto y se lo froto por todo el cuerpo, recordando el consejo de Ino.

**"_Asegúrate de que sea la peor experiencia de las pocas que ese fracasado a tenido"_**

Después de eso camino hacia un lago de desechos médicos y de un clavado se lanzo sobre él (niños hagan el favor de no imitar a Sakura NUNCA). Una vez que esa parte del plan se había concretado, Sakura sonrió con malicia y una vez en su casa tomo las ropas más sucias, rasgadas y feas que tenia cerca y se las puso, eran ropas de gimnasia bastante sudadas y viejas.

"Tu sueño será una pesadilla"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso con los "tortolos".

Sakura arrojo a Lee en la cama y le arranco el traje de un arañazo. Lee miro asustado a esa mujer y trato de huir del lugar, pero Sakura solo se arrojo sobre él y le arranco el pantalón con un fuerza brutal.

"¡Auxilio, auxilio, llamen a la policía, me quieren quitar mi inocencia!"

"Vamos Lee… ¿no te gusta rudo?"

"¡Mamita!"

"Eso es, llámame "mamita""

Sakura se quito su gabardina revelando sus ropas agujeradas y su olor a pañal podrido por doquier. Lee casi vomita en ese momento y miro asustado a su derecha.

"¡Ven y hazme el amor de la misma forma que tu padre se lo hiso a tu madre para tenerte a ti!"

Y con esa oración quedo claro que esta primera experiencia de Lee… seria un maldito infierno. Sakura se arrojo sobre el cejotaz y le arranco la camisa que llevaba puesta hasta hacerla trizas en el aire. Lee trato de correr, pero Sakura lo sujeto de las piernas y lo hiso tropezarse, haciendo que su rostro se estrellara con el suelo.

"¡¿veamos que tenemos aquí?!"

Lee miro con horror como Sakura sujeto su miembro por encima de su ropa interior y comenzo a frotarlo con tanta rudeza que le dolia.

"¡vaya, esto si es una sorpresota!"

"¡NAAA… eres una pervertida, Sakura chan!"

"¡¿y que si lo soy?!... ¡Inutil…!- le rasguña el pecho- … ¡estúpido…!- le mete una bofetada-¡…animal!…- muerde su mano con fuerza- ¡… baboso…!- lo golpea con el puño cerrado en el estomago- … ¡poco hombre!...- le muerde un pezón- …¡idio…!"

Sakura se detuvo al notar que a pesar de todo lo que decía… una tienda de campaña se había formado en la entrepierna de Lee.

"¡¿Qué cara…?!... (¿le esta gustando mi rudeza?... ¡Demonios, voy a tener que irme por otro enfoque!)"

La chica Haruno sujeto a Lee de los hombros y lo obligo a besarla y por ultimo lo arrojo en la cama y salto sobre él, cayendo justo sobre su costillas, Lee juro haber sentido algo rompiéndose ahí.

"Te voy a quitar tu inocencia… GRRRR…Lee"

"Mami"

La puerta se cerro y después solo se pudo escuchar el sonido de una cama moviéndose de arriba para abajo con una fuerza tan brutal que hacia que él edificio entero brotara pequeños pedazos de escombro en la calle. De repente todo se detuvo y comenzaron a escucharse varios gemidos de placer provenientes de la boca de Sakura Haruno.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos horas después:

Dos cuerpos estaban en una cama, uno era el de Lee que estaba tratando de salir de ese sitio sin ser visto y el otro era el de Sakura Haruno que estaba recién despertándose y estirándose con muchas ganas.

"¡O Dios mio!..."- dijo Sakura sonriendo- "… ¡esa tuvo que ser la mejor experiencia que halla tenido en mi vida!"

"…" Lee se puso sus zapatos.

"¡jamas me habia sentido tan querida, tan apreciada, tan…tan Amada!" dijo Sakura con lagrimitas de felicidad en su rostro.

"Aja"

Lee se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta. Sakura lo nota y se pone de pie de inmediato.

"¡¿A dónde vas, mi amor?!"

"Sakura, tu tenias razón desde un comienzo… lo que yo tenia era solo un enamoramiento infantil, cosa de adolecente supongo yo"

"¡¿Por qué dices eso?!"

Bueno, para empezar, al principio, fingiste ser mi madre, gritaste el nombre de Sasuke y hueles tremendamente mal… lo siento, pero tenias razón y me disculpo por haberte tratado así por tanto tiempo

"¡No, Lee, no es asi, solo lo grite al principio porque quería…!"

"Adiós Sakura"

"¡No espera, regresa, por favor, no te vayas!"

A pesar de todas las quejas de Sakura, Lee se fue de la habitación y hasta ahí llego esta parte de la historia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana Siguiente:

Sakura caminaba por las calles de la aldea, tan deprimirda que una pequeña nube de lluvia estaba sobre su cabeza. De repente se detuvo al ver a Ino en las mismas condiciones y de hecho llorando sentada sobre una banca de la calle.

"¿enamoramiento repentino?" dijo Sakura.

"¡Choji Kun!"

"¡Lee Kun!"

Y así Sakura e Ino se abrazaron fuertemente, dándose cuenta que no es bueno juzgar a una persona solo por su apariencia.

FIN


End file.
